


Coitus Interruptus

by Rickate



Category: Castle
Genre: Clear and Present Danger, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, Impregnation Kink, Making Love, Post-Episode: s07e03 Clear and Present Danger, Reunion Sex, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Frustration, Trying To Conceive, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickate/pseuds/Rickate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-ep "Clear and Present Danger." Unabashed smutfest!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coitus Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration struck after "Clear and Present Danger" aired two weeks ago but it took me forever to strike the right balance between sweet and kinky. Let me know if I succeeded in the comments. And yes, the title is ironic.

Castle pulled off the thermal goggles and tossed them casually over his shoulder – never taking his eyes off of her.

“Oh,” he swallowed hard. “Wow.” His eyes roved freely and openly around her body, pausing appreciatively on her petite breasts. They caught his attention when they started bouncing as Beckett prowled towards him.

“Now, where were we?” Kate purred, obviously pleased with the reaction she was getting from him.

Rick held up one finger and his mouth snapped open and shut when his voice failed him. “I just want to take a moment to point out that while mentally I’ve only been gone for two weeks, my body soooooo knows it’s been over two months.”

“Don’t worry, Castle, I’ll be gentle.” She teased him and fisted his shirt for balance as she swung one leg over his thigh. He gulped so hard, she did not only see his Adam’s apple bobble but also actually heard him. Rick felt his blood rushing south and stared helplessly at her naked pussy straddling him. His cock hardened instantly and Kate felt his erection grow through his pants. His bulge pressed into her moist folds, slowly parting them. She straightened a little and let out a long moan when the ridge of his erection rubbed along her clit.

“Kate,” he growled and bucked his hips involuntarily. She threw her head back and moaned even louder. Her pink nub peeked out of her dark hair, driving him even crazier. “Honey, please stop!” He begged her through clenched teeth.

“I’m sorry,” she released her death grip on his shirt and smoothed out the bunched up silk. Kate looked down on him and cupped his cheek. “It’s been so long, Castle. Too long.” 

“I know but I don’t want our first time back together to be over in two minutes.”

“That bad, huh?” She started unbuttoning his shirt slowly, trailing hot kisses down his naked chest.

He nodded sheepishly. “I’ve been carrying around a fully loaded missile all day.”

Kate licked her lips and glanced down at his prominent bulge. “Want me to get you off like rocket?” Her eyebrows danced with mischief while she unbuckled his belt.

“No, Kate,” he shook his head, “not tonight.” But he showed no signs of stopping her from opening his pants.

“Are you sure?” She looked up into his eyes and palmed his erection.

He nodded vigorously, “I want to be inside you.”

“Then take me and make me yours,” she whispered into his ear before she climbed off him. Castle saw the spark of desire flash in her eyes and understood immediately. She lay down beside him on her back, allowing him to be on top and set the pace of their reunion.

Castle didn’t waste any time getting rid of his clothes. Her eyes tracked his movements impatiently. “This is going to be hard and fast, isn’t it?” He asked as he rolled on top of her.

Beckett nodded, “I need you, babe. We’ll do slow and gentle next time around ok? Right now I just need to feel you in me and around me and over me and…” She let out a long, happy and contented sigh when she felt his weight settle in between her legs and his naked torso brushed over her bare skin for the first time in months.

“I love you, Kate,” Castle whispered before he kissed her passionately. As their tongues caressed each other, Beckett’s body snuggled closer against his broad form.

When their lips separated again, she confessed breathlessly, “I missed this so much.”

“Me, too.” He reassured her and they both knew they weren’t just talking about sex. 

“I’ll never let you go again.” Her voice was thick with emotions she hadn’t dared to face for fear she’d break down completely. “Tell me this isn’t a dream!” 

“I’m here, love.” Rick reassured her quickly. He pressed his body into hers for proof. “I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.”

“I thought I’d lost you forever.” She let out a shaky breath.

“You’ll never lose me, Beckett,” he brushed his thumb over her cheek. “Don’t you know that by now? How many times have you tried to get rid of me only to find out you’re stuck with me for good?“

She chuckled, “Please, don’t ever leave me again. I can’t bear the thought of losing you. I need you.”

“I promise,” he swore solemnly.

She touched his face and let her fingertips ghost over his skin. “I thought I’d never see your ruggedly handsome face again.” He let her fingers trail from his temples over his cheekbones down to his jawline. Rick knew much she needed the physical contact.  He couldn’t even begin to imagine what she must have gone through in the two months he was gone. When she had been shot, at least he’d known she was alive and well. And they hadn’t been in a relationship back then, either.

“I’ll always come back to you, Beckett. There’s nothing in this world that can keep me from you forever. No matter what happens, no matter where I am, no matter what obstacles I have to overcome, I will always find my way back home to you.” He lowered his head to give her a long and sweet kiss. Home. After two months of involuntary separation the word had gained new meaning for her. Everything in the loft reminded her of him. His presence was everywhere. For a while she couldn’t walk through his office because she couldn’t stand seeing the books he’d written about them, so she entered their bedroom from the hallway. Sleeping alone in the big empty bed became a form of torture until she snuck back to her apartment one night. At least there she felt less haunted by him. Castle had been ripped away from her without warning and all she had left of him were her memories und unfulfilled promises. Far away from Martha and Alexis, Beckett found the strength to allow herself to break down and cry herself to sleep.

Kate slid her hands back to his neck, pulling his head even closer. When he deepened the kiss, she buried her fingers in his hair, kissing him back for all he was worth. As their desire for each other grew and their kisses became more passionate, Castle reached blindly for the box of condoms he’d put on his bedside table the night before. It had only taken him a few days to notice that Beckett wasn’t taking any oral contraceptives anymore. At first he’d been a little upset, wondering if it meant that she’d given up hope of finding him anytime soon, but then he couldn’t really blame her for not wanting to subject her body to hormonal treatment while she wasn’t sexually active. So, while Beckett got the update from Lanie on the victim, he’d snuck out to buy condoms. Most. Thoughtful. ~~Boyfriend~~. _Fiancé_. Ever. But Beckett surprised him with her hand on his arm, stilling his movements.

Confused, he drew back. “Kate?” Suddenly he became acutely aware of his cock head nudging her moist folds without any barriers between them. She bit her lips nervously and gave him a shy smile, nodding her head. For a moment he stared at her bewildered but then his eyebrows lifted in understanding. Amazement spread across his face and a bashful grin played around the corners of his mouth.

 “Are you sure?” She nodded and tugged his head down for a longing kiss.

 “I’ve had a lot of time to think while you were gone. About you and me, about us, about our plans for the future. I was on my way to get my refill prescription renewed, when it hit me. What if you never came back? What if all that remained of you were my memories of you?”

 “Oh, Kate,” he murmured and rested his forehead on hers.

 “I’ve let my fears and past dictate my life for far too long. I’ve wasted so much time chasing ghosts and seeking vengeance for my mother’s death, I forgot to live _my_ life. I don’t want to put it, or us, on hold any longer.”

 “But what you said about the wedding?”

 “Still holds true. I don’t want every anniversary to be a reminder of the time I lost you. It’s not you I need distance from, it’s the events of the last few weeks.” He let out a relieved sigh and Beckett stroked his cheek tenderly. “Oh, Rick. You didn’t think you’re the reason I’m not ready? No, babe, nothing could be further from the truth. I’ve never wanted to be closer to you. I don't want pale memories to be all that remains of us when we're gone. I want us to leave a tangible legacy behind, something that lives on after we're gone. So I promised myself that if I got you back safe and sound, I’d quit stalling. I swore I'd throw myself into our future, no holds barred.” She glanced at him nervously, “Unless you don’t feel ready?”

 “Am I ready?” He laughed and shook his head amused. “I’ve been ready since little Cosmo! I can’t wait to make a baby with you.” He kissed her fiercely.

 Kate spread her legs a little wider, inviting him to make love to her. She felt the blunt tip of his penis part her lips and rub along her clit. Beckett arched her back and took a little more of him inside her. Castle moaned, overwhelmed by the sensation of his cock being engulfed in her wet warmth after such a long time. With every inch she felt his thick shaft stretch her pussy more and more, causing a burning sensation. It had been too long and her body had to get used to his size again. She winced a little but after two months it was a welcome intrusion.

 “God, you’re tight tonight, baby,” Castle whispered somewhat in awe. It reminded him of their first night together, when he’d made her cry out the first time he penetrated her.

 “I’ve missed your big cock. Stretch my cunt and fill me with your big cock,” Kate breathed heavily into his ear. Rick looked down at his shaft, slowly spearing her pussy, as he sank deeper and deeper into her. “Oh yeah, Rick, you feel so good.”

 “You’re so wet, Kate. You _really_ want this, huh?” He muttered. “Having unprotected sex really turns you on.”

 “Oh god, yes, Castle. Yes, let’s make a baby.”

When he was completely sheathed inside her, he looked up again. They gave a contented sigh together and savored every second of their reunion. Neither of them moved, both overwhelmed by their emotions. Finally they smiled and kissed slowly, while he gave her time to adjust to his invasion of her body.

 “I love you,” Kate hummed against his lips.

“Love you, too,” he smiled and kissed her again.

 “Show me, Rick, show me how much you love me.”

“I’m gonna make you a mother tonight, Kate.” He whispered and began to thrust in and out of her slowly. Beckett bit her lips and fisted the sheets. Castle couldn’t help but stare mesmerized at his cock sliding in and out of her pussy. When he rolled his hips into her she gasped quietly and lifted her pelvis up to meet his stroke.

“Don’t, Kate,” he lowered his head and breathed into her ear. “Don’t hold back, we’ve got the loft to ourselves. Nobody will hear you, so don’t try to be quiet.” With that he gripped her hips with his free hand and plunged deeply into her, drawing a long, low moan from her throat. “That’s it babe. Let me hear how good it feels to make a baby with me.”

As far as dirty talk between them went, this was possibly the sweetest thing he’d ever told her in bed, but damn, if it didn’t get her arousal up a notch. She was surprised how much the idea of letting him impregnate her turned her on. For all her adult life, Kate Beckett had been meticulous about using protection, scared to ruin her future with an unwanted pregnancy. There’d been a few close calls where she almost gave in to her hormones but thankfully every time common sense prevailed at the last minute. She’d never felt the active need to procreate with any of the other men she’d been with, but looking at Castle right now, hovering above her, she craved for him to deposit his seed inside her.

His hand roamed over her body, mapping her curves from her tits to her hipbones. “We’re creating a new life right now, Kate, you and I. Soon your belly will swell with my child and I won’t be able to keep my hands off your cute little baby bump.” He placed his palm on her flat abdomen and splayed his fingers. “There’ll be a tiny human growing inside you that’s half you and half me. You’ll get bigger and rounder and you’ll be so very beautiful.”

“They’ll _know_ , Castle. They’ll take one look at me and know I let you knock me up. They’ll congratulate us and pat you on your back impressed with your virility. They’ll know what we did to make this baby, just like we did with Kevin and Jenny. They’ll think about our sex life, picture us making love in bed, fucking, and mating over and over again until we conceive.”

“You’ll be glowing so much, everyone will know how proud you are to be carrying my child. You won’t be able to hide how much you love to fuck me once your pregnancy hormones kick in. You sex drive will sky rocket and you’ll want me all,” thrust, “the,” thrust, “time.” Thrust. He emphasized the last three words with long and deep strokes that hit her G-spot every time. “You’ll look at me with primal want and need, betraying how much you enjoy being bred by me. They’ll think we’re sneaking out to have hot pregnancy sex, every time we leave somewhere together.” 

“They might be right about that one. I’m so horny just thinking about having sex with you for the purpose of trying to conceive. It’s so thrilling to have sex the way nature intended.”

“I won’t be able to get enough of you, either. Just thinking about impregnating you right now brings out all kinds of animalistic instincts. I’m going to take you whenever and wherever I want, making sure you’ll always be chock full of my seed, even after I put a baby inside you.” He set a punishing rhythm, plunging his cock into her roughly and deeply. Kate was moaning incoherently, grinding her pussy hard on his big shaft. She’d thrown her arms around his back, clutching it tightly. Castle cried out in pain when she dug her fingertips into his skin. Her fingernails drew blood but they didn’t stop.

She locked her legs behind his buttocks and pulled him down for a searing kiss. Castle caught her hands and placed them above her head. He nudged her legs a little further apart and drove himself into her until she cried out. The sensation of his tip brushing against her cervix was a novel experience, and a little uncomfortable for her at first. Instinctually she struggled a little bit to get away from him but he held her hands firmly in place above her head as he continued to bury his cock in to the hilt.

He trailed hot kisses from her throat over her neck to her ear and whispered, “I’m going to put a baby inside you now.”

“Yes, Castle, give me your seed. I’m almost there. Harder, please. Fuck, oh fuuck.” She kissed him hungrily, while he plowed into her mercilessly. Her tongue delved deeper and deeper into his mouth, her teeth nipped his lips roughly.

“So close, Kate. I’m gonna spray my potent seed all over your fertile womb. That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

“Yes, please. I want you to shoot your hot load inside me.” She clenched her muscles around him and arched her back. Rick grunted and his rhythm faltered. Kate’s boobs were staring him straight in the face and his tongue darted out and circled around one of her stiff nipples.

Kate moaned out loud. “How much do you think they’ll grow?”

“Dunno, two sizes?” he mumbled around her nipple. “They’ll grow rounder and fuller and bigger, as they get ready to nurse,” he let go of one of her hands and weighed the other breast in his palm. “They’ll become more sensitive and heavier when your milk comes in.” He massaged her flesh roughly and latched onto the mound.

“Ohhhh,” Kate gasped as a tingle shot straight to her pussy. She watched Rick suckle at her breast like a baby, combing his hair gently with her fingers. Castle had always been curious about what breast milk tasted like but never knew how to approach the topic with Meredith. He wondered if Kate would let him suck her tits once she’d start lactating. Rick’s oral stimulation stoked the burning desire in Kate's loins. Her arousal climbed higher and higher, and she could feel the first pulses rippling through her pussy. “Oh, I’m gonna come,” she whispered breathlessly. Castle had to still her wildly undulating hips with one hand when he almost bit her nipple by accident.

“Will you let me try your milk when you breastfeed our baby?”

“Yeah, but please fuck me now.” She wriggled her hips to remind him of his part in this undertaking. “I swear to god if you don’t start moving again right this very minute, amnesia is going to be the least of your problems when I rip your head off.”

“Okay,” Rick swallowed hard, “duly noted.” She looked at him as if she was going to make good on her threat, so he plunged his cock back inside her until his balls rested on her pussy. “I’m gonna come so hard, babe. I’m gonna release ten weeks worth of pent up sperm inside your fertile womb.” 

“Oh my, I haven’t even thought about that.” Beckett let out a throaty moan. “Your balls must be bursting!” She reached around and grabbed his scrotum. “Wow, they’re so full and heavy.” She played with his balls for a while, squeezing his testicles and scratching his nutsack. She could actually feels his muscles tense and his balls draw up tightly.

“I’m gonna come,” he warned her and quickened his pace.

“Do it!” She encouraged him. “Come on, Castle, knock me up.”

“I’m gonna come so deep inside your snug little warm pussy, I’m gonna flood your womb with my semen until it overflows and my come leaks out of your pussy.”

“Oh yes, Castle, shoot your hot load inside me and make me the mother of your child.”

“Oh, oh, oh, Kate. Take my come, take it all.” He grunted and she felt him swell inside her before he began to unleash a torrent of sperm inside her. Their eyes locked and their faces were so close together, she felt his breath on her lips. They gazed into each other’s eyes, sporting matching looks of pure wonder and awe, as he filled her with his rich seed. Rick held himself completely still inside her while his cock shot thick spurts of sperm deep into her womb. Hearing him grunt and groan while he spent himself inside her was too much for Kate.

She cried out his name. The feeling of his warm semen splashing against her walls triggered her own orgasm. “Fuck yeah, give me all your come. Empty your balls inside me and knock me up with your baby.” She rocked her hips in need for more friction. Rick grunted when he felt the first spasm of her pussy contracting around his cock. He rolled his hips and thrust slowly into her. Kate’s walls were milking every drop of come from him. He ravished her mouth with hungry kisses while the last of his semen poured out of his cock.

“Our baby, Kate,” His voice was filled with awe when he spoke. “We’re really making a baby.”

“I know, Rick,” she moaned, sharing his disbelief. “I can feel your hot come shooting out of your pulsing cock inside me.” She bit her lip. “Oh fuck, oh god, ahhh,” her chest heaved uncontrollably as she panted for air.

“Come for me, Kate. Squeeze my cock, so not a single drop of my seed goes to waste.” Her orgasmic contractions sucked his semen eagerly into her womb. Her fingers were wrapped tightly around his biceps and her body arched into his. Her clit throbbed uncontrollably and every time Castle rubbed his shaft across her sensitive bundle of nerves, her hips bucked and she screamed his name. Finally she tugged his head down and pressed her lips frantically onto his, letting the final waves of her orgasm wash over her. Rick kissed her slowly, easing them down from the height of their climax. He felt her muscles relax and her body became a boneless mass in his arms. 


End file.
